Breaking Heart
by iMissa
Summary: Your eyes spell out heartbreak but I don't comprehend. I'm sinkingdeeper into your black hole of sin.


**Disclaimer: (checks facts) Nope, I still don't own Naruto. **

Sakura knew she was in trouble. Suddenly, her little crush on Uchiha Sasuke wasn't so little anymore. Oh, no no no. That would just be too kind of Kami, who was bestowing his wrath upon her. He was mocking her for her good fortune for having the Uchiha on her team. Whenever she was around him, her stomach errupted into butterflies, and she couldn't bring herself to tell him she loved him. It made her panic inside, her chest tingling at the thought. Then, sadness would settle in, and she'd direct her gaze to the ground. He would probably just angrily push her away, as always. Tell her that she was an annoying, weak girl who didn't know what she wanted.

Well, she could be annoying and weak, but Haruno Sakura knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him. However, don't people always want the one thing they can't have? The pink-haired konoichi sighed, playing with the hem of her shirt to avoid the boy leaning casually against the railing next to her. His nearness was almost intoxicating her. She began to start an awkward conversation, but he shot her a glare and scoffed at her pathetic attempt. Sakura remained quiet for the entire rest of the time, and instead waiting for Naruto to show up and overcome this tension that was so thick you could slice it with a kunai and serve it as dinner for seven.

A couple of months later, the Uchiha prodigy left Konoha, perhaps for good. Sakura had done all she could to try and stop him, but he was stubborn. He had left her on a cold bench brokenhearted. Sakura's eyes misted with tears. She had confessed she had loved him, and for perhaps the first time in her life, she had meant it. Just like with everything else, he just brushed aside. He was kind enough to knock her out, so she wouldn't have to see him walking away from her for the billionth time. It made her heart break a little more everytime he did.

Years later, when Sakura was 19 and a successful medic-nin, she had been busily working when the rumors went around. Uchiha Sasuke had finally returned to Konoha. Sakura refused to believe it; that is, until Naruto came barging in and proclaimed to her (and the whole hospital) that Sasuke was, in deed, back. Glad that she was on break, Sakura headed down to his room number, ignoring Naruto's warning, whatever it was. All that she knew was that Sasuke-kun was back. Those news were the only one that mattered to her. However, her pace slowed. Perhaps she should pay heed to Naruto, and prepared herself for a painful rejection. It had been seven years, he obviously must've changed. However, the change was something that rocked Sakura deeply. There, at Sasuke's bedside, was a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, and _they were holding hands_. Sasuke looked up sharply when Sakura had entered, and Sakura could feel her eyes slowly build with tears. "G-gomen, Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you had company." She choked out, and hurried to the ladies room, where she cried herself out before signing out and heading home.

A year later, when Uchiha Sasuke had been cleared of all charges, some of Konoha celebrated the marrige of him and his new wife. The day after the Hospital Incident, Naruto had come to her house, blue eyes worried for her. He explained how Sasuke and Ayame had met a couple of years ago, and for once in his life, Sasuke was happy. Sasuke had also offered his ex-female teamate an invitation to his and Ayame's wedding, but Sakura politely declined, saying she had far too much work. Naruto had seen through her disguise. He had gathered the medic-nin in his arms, and she had cried on his shoulder. And now... now was the day that he and his fiancee were to be wed. Sakura felt tears prick at the back of her eyelids, but she angrily kept them at bay. From her vantage point at her window, she watched Sasuke and Ayame pass by, smiling and holding hands. Although Sakura had prepared herself for the sight, the heartbreak, it didn't make it hurt any less.

**A/N- Well, my boyfriend just broke up with me. I was way upset by this, and while reading through my quotes, I found the summary quote. When I first saw it, I had thought SasuSaku, and now I've finally decided to use it. I don't hope for many reviews for this fic, and I won't blame you if you flame it beyond belief. It was just inspired by sadness because my boyfriend broke up with me three days before my birthday (nice birthday present) but if you want, you could review and make me feel better. I guess this would count as another one-sided SasuSaku. **


End file.
